Resistance
by stealth saga
Summary: life for Eon was not great, but his life take a turn. this change my be for better or for worse. i will try to make this rated T
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**Author notes: **well I have had this story idea rummaging around in my head for a while. I thought it would be time to start it after a while of planning it. I don't know how it will turn out. Like my last story and Eevee will be the main character. I feel like this will be ten to fifteen chapters long. I would really like some input on this one if that's not too much to ask. Well ill just start now enjoy.

**Warning: **violence… I think in going to try to get at least get a T rating… no promises

**Mines**

Black dust coated me from the minerals now in everstone mines. I came here every day to mine out everstones and any other valuable minerals I could find. I mostly just found coal deposits or worthless stones. Every once and awhile I will find something worthwhile but nothing to gain me a rank. Whenever someone finds something that the Kings lakes find worthy you get a rise in rank. In reality rank does not mean anything you just work so that you can stay alive. I did not know that rank meant nothing. Every once and awhile someone will find a big peace of gold or something of equal value. When that happens they are normally let out of the mines. Most people don't have a clue what happens to them.

When you worked in the mine you work for up to ten hours a day. When you're done you get your pay in food. The king also provides you with a home and safety. Most people were kept safe as long as they worked. When people refused to work they are dragged of somewhere and never heard from again.

Leaving work after my shift it was late evening the sun was just about to set. A walk to my little home would take until night but I always stopped by a little watering hole on my way. The mine entrance was in a flat clearing with a lot off dirt and clay. It led into a forest where most of the Pokémon lived.

My walks home we pleasant most of the time. Sometimes there was riff raff but nothing that really involved me. I stopped at the watering hole to take a rest. Looking in the water gave back the reflection a black pointy small Pokémon with big pointed ears.

"Hahaha" I laughed to myself "well I'm a sight for sore eyes. I'm the funniest looking Eevee ever" I said smiling at myself. I sat there for a bit just to relax and watch the sunset fall behind the little lake.

"Hey Eon your looking mighty chipper today" my friend Wrath the Poliwhirl "well I am off of work tomorrow so I don't have to rush home tonight. I also had a small find today. I Just a small pocket of everstones nothing to big." I replied feeling good about myself.

"Ha well I'm guessing that is how you got tomorrow off" he said with a smile that made me feel good. "Yeah but I wish I could get out of that dank mine. I envy you catching fish and damming up lake." I said Looking into the water at the aquatic life.

"Not as great as one would think some of the fish Pokémon are fearsome. And the dam gets broken easy. It would be easier if we had some Bedoof and Bibarel workers. But hey at least we are not soldiers" Wrath said

We sat there for a while talking about things like the weather and work. The whole conversation I sat there covered in the blackness of the coal dust. I was used to this kind of thing. Normally I would just dive into the water and get it over with than hide home. We sat there tell the sunset was almost over laughing and talking about any good thing we could find to talk about.

"So how is the family doing" I said standing up getting ready to jump in, then head on home. "My daughters a year old in a week my mates is healthy. My mother and father are good."

"Excuse me Wrath I'm jumping in." I said stepping back in preparation. "Careful it is kind of shallow here." He said going to the deep part and submerging. "Here I co…." I partly got out when a powerful force slammed me in the stomach. The force of it lifted me off of the ground, and made some of the coal dust on me come off.

A splotch of blood came out of my mouth and landed in the water. Before I hit the ground the force hit me again. More splotches hit the water. Something caught me in the air and slammed me into a tree. A "Crunch" sound came out of me from the impact.

"Hey you're mighty happy. Some might say suspiciously happy." A Machamp said baring his teeth in an evil grin.

I tried to speak up to defend myself but I could not catch my breath. When I tried to utter a word I coughed up a little bit of blood. The Machamp pressed me hard up against the tree laughing.

"You little whelp! Go on say something give me a reason to kill you. HA Ha ha." He said squeezing my in my ribs. "I… I… mean you no quarrel… I was just having a chat with my friend. There is no law against such an action. Please… please sir let me go." I said tears falling from my eyes from pain Still gasping for breath.

"You dare question what I say is the law. I am an elite guard I say what law is around here." He said punching me in the gut. "Got anything else to say smart mouth." He said dragging me up the tree as high as he could.

"No… sir. I am sorry for my ignorance." I could barely say. "Gerr. You whelp fight back. Quit being a wimp." He said rearing back his hand for what looked like a dynamic punch. "Whatever I'll just do it anyway and say what I want." He said giving me his evil smile again.

"Hey eon what… O no" Wrath said emerging from the water. "Who? O you must be his friend. Here take him." The Machamp said throwing me at him.

I hit Wrath square. He caught me when we hit and submerged for a second. When we came back up from under water we could see the Machamp coming in after us. Since Wrath was holding me making so he could not fight. If he put me down I would sink and drown. Submerging would also make me drown. We were helpless against the incoming doom.

"Please sir we are sorry. We will do extra work and never do it again" Wrath said shaking. "What is that you will not do again what did you do to derive this?" He asked still approaching us. "I… I… I don't have a clue" Wrath barely said above a whisper. "Than how can you not do it again I will just have to beat you until you understand" He said raising his fist to deliver his first blow.

He got inches away from Wrath's face before his fist stopped. "What the?" The Machamp said looking confused. He drew back his other fist and went for a low blow. Again his fist stopped a few inches short. "What the FU…" he started to say before he began to float into the air. He lifted all the way out of the water before he was turned around. Behind him on the shore was an

Espeon. She had her eyes closed and a slight glow.

"That is quite enough." She said putting him down on the shore "who do you think you are" He said swinging at her. "Enough!" She yelled grabbing him with psychic. "Put me down and fight me you bit…" He started to say before she slammed him against a tree so hard that it snapped and started to fall behind him. He slowly sat up blood running down his chin. "I am a leading officer. Show me some respect subordinate" She said calmly. "Yes ma'am" he said standing up and saluting.

After the Machamp the Espeon approached the edge of the water, called for use to come over. Wrath walked over to the bank and stopped. "Are you all badly injured? Sorry about my subordinate he will be taken care of properly." She sounding worried. "I'm fine ma'am but my friend here took quite the thrashing." Wrath said looking at me "put him down lets see if he can stand." She said stepping back to give me room. Wrath put me on the ground in front of her.

My legs still felt wobbly; I almost fell over for the first few seconds. "Carful take it slow. How you're still awake amazes me." She said prepping to catch me. I got my balance and collected myself be for I said. "Thank you for the help I thought he was going to kill us. You saved our lives." "Yes thank you ma'am" Wrath said as we gave a slight bow.

"You're welcome. Now let us get going little Eevee I'm escorting you home" she turning towards the woods. "Ooo ok thank you. I live in this direction." I said slowly walking toward the woods. "Stay safe Eon I'm going to head home see you soon" Wrath said submerging under the water.

"Come now" she said walking in the direction I said. "Yes Ma'am" I said walking behind her. We walked for a while in silence before she said something "so your name is Eon. Nice to meet you my name is viola." "Nice to meet you to wish it was under better circumstances. Sorry I am walking so slowly my legs and chest still hurts." I said "I could carry you if you like its no problem for my psychic powers." She closed her eyes prepping to pick me up. "No Ma'am I would rather walk it helps work out the muscles, but thank you anyway. I get hurt quite often while working in the mine." I said trying to pick up speed. "Ooo so you a mine worker that sounds like hard work. Me I have been in the Army since I can remember. All I remember is that I used to live in this sector with my mother and father." She said looking down at the ground. We talked for a while about the sector. The sector I lived in was one of the nice to look at but there was nothing here. The mine was the only reason people lived here.

"Ok this is my house" I said removing some brush out from in front of a hollowed out tree trunk. My house had a tight entrance and then it lead underground to a bed and food storage. I looked over at viola to see why she was so quite; her face looked to be worried and confused. "What's wrong you seemed sad?" I asked. "Ooo it is nothing just thinking. So this is a nice little place you got here. "Thanks in is not much but it is home" I said "Well I am new to the district I am to find a place to set up my command. Maybe I will set it up near by so we can continue to talk and be friends." She said looking around. "That would be cool. Well I have had a long day I'm going to head on inside. You can come on in if you want." I said as I started to enter. "No that's quite alright. You have a good night I'm going to go find me a place to set up a home." She said giving a slight curtsy before turning around to leave. "Good night hope to see you again some time." I said before closing my door.

**Author's notes: **well here is a new story I will try to keep it teenish but if you think that I should raise the rating tell me. well I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**CP. 2**

**Author's notes: **I got nothing enjoy 

**Warning: **… blood.

**Grovyle**

I woke up on the crack of dawn like I always do to head off to work. I stepped out side my home to find a note attached. "_Dear citizen we give you the week of from work to recover your strength we hope that in that time you regain the ability to work. _I did as the note said and stayed home. I decided towatch the sunrise something that I had done with my parents when I was little. After they had been given work release for old age, we did this for a month before my parents got sick from the mineral from the mines took over. I was put to work the day after my parents died. It has been months sense I was able to see the view from the hill behind the house.

I walked my way up the hill and sat there alone. _I wonder if what I should do today maybe I'll try and find viola. I wonder if she is in the sector. I sure wish… … _*yawn*_ I sure wish… …_for some odd reason I started to feel extremely tired. I tried to shake it off but I felt I blow to the back of the head; the random tiredness and the blow but me under.

"Sir come here he's waking up." I female voice yelled. I opened my eyes to see an Audino hovering over me. "Hi don't be alarmed I'm here to help. You can get up and walk around if you want just don't leave this place." The Audino said running outside. I sat up and looked around to see other beds placed in a row. They were empty for the most part. The only things in a few of them were berries or other supplies. "Good to see you awake friend come out here." A male voice said. I walked out of a door to a cave. The outside was cliffs, pokemon walking around and talking to one another. This place seemed to be paradise. There were little farms on the ground floor (that's where I am) with a little stream flowing between them. "Hello little Eevee, I brought you here to ask for your help." The voice said. "What sector are we in.?" I asked still looking around "This is no sector. We are not part of your king's people. We live on the outskirts of his rule. Every day we live fighting to keep out home ours." A Grovyle said stepping into my line of view. "That sounds horrible I'm sorry to hear about your struggle, but how can a lowly worker for that king help you?" I asked "I want you to join the rebellion. I want you to help in the resistance against the king. If we over throw the king you can be free." The Grovyle said stretching out his hand.

I stepped backwards shaking my head. "This is some trick to see if I'm a trader you're really part of his army. No! I just want top go home and enjoy my week off." I said still shaking my head. "DON'T BE DUMB. You think they would administer a test to see if you a trader no they do what that Machamp did" the Grovyle said getting down to my level. "You will be given training. You already have great potential. I witnessed what that Machamp did to you; you could help stop that from ever happening to anybody. All you have to do is join our cause." The Grovyle said stretching out his hand again. "I'll think about you offer for now I am not taking your hand." I said walking up to him. "Fine lets just walk and talk." He said walking toward the stream. "So you have family?" He asked "No." I said looking down to the ground. "Wrong I know of a living sibling you have." He said with a smirk. "WHO." I yelled in excitement "Well it seems I have something you want and you have something I want. Join me and I'll tell you who she is and where you can find her." he said stopping on a bridge. "Err I still don't know if I want to join you, but for this information considering it's legit I'd join." I said stopping beside him. "Well if that's the case when you join I will train you and when I see that you will not run out on us after you get the information I'll tell you deal." He said still grinning. "Fine." I said with disgust. "Great we start training tomorrow." He said.

"Grea…" I said before I spit up some blood. The blood landed on the bridge in front of me. The blood was a crimson color almost closer to black than red. "that can't be healthy I think you're dieing" he said wide eyed. I sat there for a second staring at the blood. "I know" I said looking up at him with a blank stare. "You know than why are you so calm about It.?" He asked amazed. "It comes with the territory I watched my parents slowly die from the same thing I am. It happens from working in the mine, my kind is not made for that kind of work. I have comes to terms with it, and you're right what do I have left to lose." I said still giving him a blank stare. "I see, I don't know how you are being so calm about this" he said "When do I begin training." I said "tomorrow." He said walking behind me. "Than how do I get home?" I asked "like this" he said. After he said it the same tiredness rushed over me than a blow to the back of the head.

"Eon hey Eon." A voice calling to me woke me up. Looking around I was back on the top of the hill and the sun was setting. "Great I missed a whole day." I mumbled. "What was that" the voice said. I looked around to see who was calling me. Behind me was viola coming up the hill. "Ooo just talking to myself, so how are you today?" I asked. "I'm great just getting to know the area. I also found a placed to set up a home." she said with a smile. "That sounds…" I started to say before I spit up more blood. _Again I rarely do this at most one a week never before have I done it twice a day it's getting worse and at an alarming rate. _

"EON!" viola yelled running over to me. I was not able to say anything I just sat there staring at puddle. The blood was the same color as before just in a larger quantity. "Eon what's the matter why did you do that?" viola said staring at me worried. "I…I'm fine… it's normal for my line of work that is what happened to my mother and father." I said looking up at her smiling. "Don't lie to me you are not fine. I can understand spitting up blood from what happened to you yesterday, but that blood is almost black." Viola growled. The way she spook to me made may heart sink and my body freeze. It was not like she was going to hurt me more like she was disappointed in me for lying. "You want to know the truth." I said staring at the ground "Yes" viola said "I'm dieing and at an alarming rate. I think the Machamp from yesterday accelerated it. I normally spit up blood once a week at most three times a month. So far I have done it three times this week." I said trying to keep a blank face. Near the end of telling her I started to cry.

"Umm…" viola uttered taken aback. "I'm so scared I don't want to die so young." I said balling. Viola closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't have much experience with other pokemon, but I'll try to comfort you." She said rubbing me on the back. *shh* "I'm sorry this is the first time I have ever had a break down. Thank you for helping me feel better." I said wiping my face. "You're umm welcome" she said stepping back. "I'm going to go home and get some rest" I said walking off "well then good night maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Viola said sitting on top of the hill looking to the sky.

_This is the first time I have felt comforted in a long time it was like having mom back. Viola was older than me and made me feel like I had an older sister or a mother again. I did not feel for her in a special way, I had someone that I felt that way about. I miss my mother and father. _I thought to myself

While I was thinking something rammed me in the side. The thing that hit me sending us rolling across the ground until it pinned me "Hey there buddy" a female Vulpix said "hey there Sara how are" again I spit up blood "that makes four" this time it was just a tiny bit. "Are you ok" Sara asked "You know the deal with my condition" I said "I know but you said this was the fourth time today that can't be good." She said giving me a pout lip. "I think it is from the beating I took yesterday." I said "oops now I remember Wrath told me about it" she said getting off of me.

Sara was a Vulpix that has been my friend for as long as I can remember. She also works in the mine but she smelts down the minerals that are found. She does not have the same condition that I do. We tried to date at one point in time, but it was hard do to the hours we work and the regulations of curfew. I could tell she still had feelings for me and I knew she could tell that I felt the same. We never officially ended it so when ever we get a chance we spend the day with one another

"It's ok I think after I rest I will be back to normal. I also found out by an anonymous source that I could have a sister." I said sitting up. "That's awesome who is she." Sara asked "I don't know yet I have to do the person a couple of favors first" I said "That's cool. I have a question for you" Sara said looking away blushing "What?" I asked. "I had it out with my family I wanted to know if I could stay with you at your place you have en…" she was saying when I interrupted her "naturally you need no reason so stay the night. Technically were still dating, even if we weren't your one of my best friends and can stay with me when ever you wish any time of day." I said smiling at her.

We walked and talked on our way to my house. Sara had been given a week vacation; her line of work had many pokemon, so she was able to take a vacation once a year. Her family was upset with her choice to take the vacation before the rest of her family took theirs. So she left the house and came to me.

"We're here." I said moving the door letting her enter first. "This place is so clean" Sara said as she entered the main room. "Yeah I'm rarely here but when I am I usually just sleep" I said pulling out another bed. "You can have this bed." I said placing it in the middle of the floor. "thanks Eon" she said "I had a long day I'm going to go get some sleep make yourself at home" I said walking to a room in the back of the house. "Ok good night Eon" she said sitting on the bed scratching at it.

I did not fall right to sleep do to all of the things rushing through my head. I laid there for many hours before I started to drift off. "Eon I umm… I wanted to know if I could umm… never…" she was saying when I said "come on" scooting back. Sara walked over to the bad and lay down beside me. "Thank you I don't want to be alone." Sara said "your welcome I needed someone right now to I have a lot on my mind." I said drifting off. "good night" I said right before I fell asleep.

**Author's notes: **like I said no M rating things but if you guys want one tell me and I'll make one on a separate side story, But as for on this writing I will not add a lemon. Tell me what you think. I will also add a poll


End file.
